


Keep Playing

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Fiction, Punishment, Sex, Sex Toys, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teasing, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Keebie is playing a video game while waiting for Martin to get home from being out all day.





	Keep Playing

**Author's Note:**

> This does have mild Daddy/babygirl kink reference. It fits in with the subject and story. 
> 
> I can see Martin as a Daddy Dom and punishing his girl like this for stealing his favorite t-shirt. 
> 
> MKINYK

"Martin will be home in about an hour, I have time for some Battlefront," I thought to myself looking at my phone to see the time reading 9:00 p.m. After loading the game, I laid on the floor with one of our floor pillows under my chest propping myself up a bit so I could be comfortable while I played my game. I managed to make it through one battle before hearing a car door shut making me pause the game to listen. It sounded like it was in our driveway, but, it hadn't been a full hour yet. After listening for a few more seconds I get back to my game only to hear the front door open."I'm home," Martin said as he placed his keys on the table by the door before entering the living room to see how I was laying on the floor. 

One of his rules was I could not wear panties as long as I was at home and here I was laying on the floor with my legs open just enough for him to see me up his favorite black t-shirt I was so fond of stealing from him. He made his way silently over to where I was laying and kneeled down. I had won the battle I was in and jumped when I saw him behind me. 

"Keep playing, Keebie" he said making me look at him a little confused. 

"You want me to continue playing?" I asked. 

Martin nods once at me. "That's what I said," he smirks. 

"Yes, Daddy" I reply and face the tv once more to resume playing.

After making sure I was well into my next battle, Martin moves between my legs and begins rubbing them in a massaging manner, to see if I would keep focusing on my game or stop once he touched me, but, I kept playing like he had hoped I would. With a grin, he drags his fingers along my legs up to the bottom of the shirt and moved it up so he could fully see my butt.

I paused the game and looked at him only to have him point to my game. "Play" he said. After a few seconds more I went back to my game as I was told.

Martin continues rubbing me with one hand while his other hand squeezes my right butt cheek and he traces a fingertip over my birthmark. He moves his hand to start lightly teasing me by running his fingers down to my pussy then back up not fully touching, just teasingly light touching. 

He could tell this was starting to get to me as I tried to pause a few times and he had to tell me to keep playing.

"If you stop playing, I stop," he said now rubbing my clit to hear me moan. The way I was laying made him press his fingertips harder on me as he rubbed. With his other hand he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He truly loved to tease me before giving me pleasure. 

"Good girl. Now keep playing," he said and stuck a finger into me making me cry out loudly. He could tell at this point I was trying to keep playing, however, my mind was focusing elsewhere. So now, everytime I stopped moving and shooting, he stopped to make me regain focus on the game. 

"Martin, you're being cruel," I growled just to hear him chuckle wickedly. 

"You think this is cruel?" he asked. With that he removed his finger and i could feel something else that was slightly cold touching me. It was a toy! I didn't hear him go into our bedroom to get into the toy box, so where did that come from? I ask myself and getting no answer. I paused the game to look over my shoulder at him.

"I bought a new toy on my way home and had planned to use it later, but, I think right now is good," he said with Cheshire grin before turning it on and hearing me groan. He set the vibrator on speed three and he slowly moved it into me to fuck me with it. 

He chuckled every time he had to stop due to me not paying attention, getting killed and having to respawn. "Martin, is this punishment for stealing your shirt again?" I ask, trying not to whine with frustration over being teased and made to focus on my game when I'd rather get fucked completely stupid by him. 

He let out a laugh. "No, but, now you reminded me that it should be" he replied. 

With regaining some focus during this little conversation,I resume playing my game once more as Martin pulls the toy from me and two of his fingers slide in and out of me a few more times like he was testing me. "Feels like you're ready" he said while taking his pants and boxers off to ram his hard cock balls deep in my wet and waiting pussy. 

The moment he made that first thrust I lost all focus and stopped playing to only feel him pull completely out of me. I whimper at the loss of him filling and stretching me.

"I did not say stop playing" he said, hearing me groan as I picked up the controller once more to resume my game. Once I started playing again, he slowly entered me once again keeping a slow rhythm. 

My body was trying to focus on Martin while my mind made it hard for me to focus but I knew if I stopped he would and that was the kicker to this whole keep playing punishment thing.

"Martin, may I stop playing now?" I ask him with a moan. 

"No, not until I am done punishing you, babygirl, and you cum" he replied. 

I let out a small frustrated sigh. "Yes, Daddy." I feel him starting to thrust harder and faster. This was the ultimate test on my ability to focus on two tasks at once and I was failing horribly while he was enjoying every moment of my struggling. 

"You're such a good girl. You make me very happy, min lilla" he says softly and bites the back of my neck as he continues fucking me hard. My vaginal muscles tighten around his cock as I cum, screaming, all over him. 

"Now, you may stop playing and join me in the shower, baby" he said as he watched me shut off my game then follow him down the hall to our bathroom.

"Yes, Daddy. "

**Author's Note:**

> "min lilla" = "my little" in Swedish
> 
> MKINYK = My Kink Is Not Your Kink
> 
> PS: Martin, if you happen to still pop on here and skim these fan fics... You're welcome for the chuckles and laughs this gives you.


End file.
